El cazador de nazis y el cazador de judíos
by Strascream
Summary: Hitler está vivo. Se esconde en Francia. Ahora los Bastardos necesitarán la ayuda de Hans Landa, quien se está pudriendo en la cárcel, esperando su sentencia de muerte ¿Podrá el mayor grupo de cazadores de nazis estadounidense colaborar con el cazador de judíos más temido de Francia antes de que Hitler consiga su sueño de un Reich de 1000 años?


En la oscuridad de la putrefacta celda, los ojos del preso se esforzaban por ver a través de la oscuridad para centrarse en la única fuente de entretenimiento y contacto con el mundo exterior que tenía desde hace meses: el periódico matutino que le pasaban por debajo de la puerta. Pero entonces oyó un ruido metálico y sus ojos se movieron, veloces, hasta la puerta.

La luz perforó sus ojos, pero en su corazón la recibió como un regalo del cielo. Hacía meses que no la veía.

-Coronel Landa.-dijo una voz a través de la luz. Los recuerdos que le trajeron al nazi reformado aquella voz hicieron que perdiera esperanza alguna de que trajera buenas noticias.

-No tiene muy buen aspecto. Bien por usted.-entonces sintió como la mirada de quien hablaba se centraba en la esvástica que llevaba grabada en la frente-No se sorprenda de que siga allí.

Entonces se oyeron unos pasos y Landa empezó a distinguir una figura humana…

A los pocos segundos se encontraba frente al sonriente rostro de Aldo "Apache" Raine.

-Dije que esa era mi gran obra maestra.

"Como sea tengo una propuesta para usted.-continuó-Y será mejor que la acepte si no quiere terminar colgando de una cuerda para mañana.-finalizó.

* * *

-¿Me está proponiendo que les ayude a capturar a Hitler?-preguntó Landa que no se había movido de su cama en la celda, mirando al que, creía hace un par de segundos, sería su verdugo.

-Es eso o la horca.-dijo Aldo como si eso le divirtiese, dado que no había dejado de sonreír en toda la conversación.

Landa no necesitaba pensarlo. Desde muy joven siempre había pasado al bando ganador. Apostado por el triunfador. Así que dijo:

-Bien.

-Pues venga.-dijo que cazador de nazis saliendo de la celda, mientras Landa lo seguía, cojeando.

* * *

-Así que aceptó la oferta.-dijo Utivich.

-Para mí, eso no era cuestión ni de esperarse.-dijo Aldo.

Utivich no lo cuestionó.

* * *

_2 semanas después._

El coronel estaba mirando el territorio alemán desde un aeroplano en pleno vuelo.

-Bueno.-dijo Aldo, quien se encontraba a su lado-Los demás nos están siguiendo desde atrás.-e imitó al coronel, mirando hacia abajo.-Ahora a saltar.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Landa, impresionado.

-Tengo dos paracaídas.-dijo Raine mientras sacaba uno de entre sus piernas y se lo pasaba a Landa. Este no necesitó nada para entender que ya se había puesto el suyo. Landa miró a raine un segundo antes de ponérselo, sabiendo que no podría razonar con el estadounidense.

-Este lo miró, obviamente esperando que hiciera algo. Al ver que Landa no captaba el mensaje, dijo:

-Vamos. Salta.

Genial. Esperaba que él saltase primero.

Había saltado en paracaídas pocas veces en su vida, siempre cuando el avión en donde se encontrase fuese atacado, pero nunca por el capricho de un Aliado, en un avión en perfecto estado y teniendo que ser el primero en saltar.

Volvió a mirar al vacío, rogándole a Dios que lo absolviese de sus pecados si no volvía a abrir los ojos al llegar a tierra firme.

Entonces sintió que una mano lo empujaba, haciendo que cayese del aeroplano. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que cierto cazador de nazis era el autor de tan siniestra travesura.

El viento azotaba sin piedad su cara, por lo que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, contó hasta cinco, alargó la mano hasta el seguro del paracaídas y tiró de él.

En al menos un minuto, el paracaídas se quedó atorado entre las ramas de unos árboles.

Unos segundos después oyó un repentino ruido detrás de él, acompañado del sonido de cuerdas siendo cortadas. A los pocos segundos, el cazador de nazis salió de entre los árboles.

Al verlo, notó que tenía su característico cuchillo de caza y con este cortó las cuerdas del paracaídas. El ex-nazi cayó en cuclillas.

Aldo le dio la espalda y caminó, dando a entender que lo siguiera.

Se sentía ciertamente frustrado al ser un coronel bajo las órdenes de un teniente primero. Aunque al parecer, llegados a ese punto, los rangos oficiales habían dejado de importar.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que había un cambió en la superficie que pisaba. Miró hacia abajo.

Un cadáver.

Aldo se rió al notar que estaba mirando.

-Sí, este lugar tiene una pequeña historia.-dijo mirando hacia aquel túnel, recordando cuando Dony había salido de él para acabar con el imbécil de Wachtmart, el cual había cometido la imperdonable imprudencia de no colaborar con él y sus hombres. A aquel cobarde que había tratado de, solo para recibir una ráfaga de balas de lo mató al instante, dejando a Raine frustrado, más por el hecho de que el nazi hubiese conseguido una muerte rápida que por tener una oportunidad menos de conseguir la información. Y a aquel joven igual de cobarde pero más sensato que si había colaborado con ellos.

-¿Teniente Raine?-la voz de Landa lo sacó de aquel placentero recuerdo.

Aldo retomó el ritmo como si nada hubiese pasado.

A Landa seguía sin gustarle la sonrisa que Raine esbozaba.


End file.
